


Mind,Body, and Soul

by JhenaDH1



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, no vulture, not sure yet - Freeform, tagging is hard im new at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhenaDH1/pseuds/JhenaDH1
Summary: A journey through the mind, body, and soul of Peter Parker's and Michelle Jones' relationship during homecoming and beyond.





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fascination is a curious thing

Peter Parker is acting strange...well stranger than usual was the first thought that ran through Michelle’s head when she should’ve been paying attention to whatever Ms. Warren was saying about the theory of relativity ugh physics. She looked at Peter, it was the first time he had been on time to class for the past two weeks which is of itself was strange since he picked up the habit to not attend school as much since he got the internship at Stark Industries. From where she sat she could see him scribbling some complicated chemistry equation that she has never come across at her time at Midtown High. She stole a look at the title on the page “Web Fluid version 3.01. What was he working on that needed to be upgraded so much? Against her better nature or despite it Michelle founded herself becoming curious. How else could she have a future as the world’s leading journalist if she ignored her instinct to dig deeper? She wondered if he was working on new technology for Tony Stark and if that was the case she wasn’t ashamed on whatever they came out with. Not that she thought that those Avengers needed any more superpowers or advanced weaponry there’s a reason for the Sokovia accords although they have problems too. Michelle, however, was weirdly proud of what Peter was doing because at 16 he was going to change the world that’s what Michelle wanted to do well not work for Tony Stark because God the ego on that man, but she wanted to change the world.

 

Abruptly the bell rang jarring Michelle out of her thought process, she picked up her bag and walked to her next class which was Chemistry where her lab partner was Peter giving her the opportunity to exam him in greater detail. She’s not obsessed with him just very observant Michelle reminds herself. Their teacher began the class and explained that their experiment “ The synthesis & analysis of an iron oxalate transition metal complex” which sounded tedious was going to take several weeks of lab time.

 

When Peter finished the third step of pouring the iron (III) into the chloride solution that they had roughly 30-45 minutes of free time while the solution cooled on ice. He seemed to take advantage of the free time right away and started working on a side experiment in one of the lab drawers. Michelle just started reading her latest book “Of Human Bondage” which now that she thought about it, it kind of mirrors Peter’s life as the main character the boy was orphaned and had to live with his Aunt and had trouble fitting in at his new school. At least the boy seemed to be able to fit in or was trying the way the book was going but Peter had only one friend Ned. 

 

She was pulled from her musings by a subtle scent that permeated the air, underneath the slightly overwhelming smell of iron was a sweeter scent of sugar and accompanying it was vinegar. She inhaled again and the smell seemed to come from the general vicinity of the drawer that Peter was mixing vigorously in the lab drawer. Intrigued she tapped Peter on the shoulder, he immediately slammed the drawer shut and looked at her with wide brown eyes. Huh, she never realized how deep they were like chocolate, milk chocolate her favorite. “What are you doing Peter?” she asked with as much boredom she could inflict in her voice although she was anything but. “Uh…” he stammered “...making elephant toothpaste?” he answered like he was unsure whether or not she believed him. Michelle looked him up and down and decided to call him out on his bullshit “what are you like five? You need yeast for that and heat which you do not have right now. Is that your web fluid?” Peter looked alarmed and his face went whiter than normal. “Web fluid?” he asked trying to act nonchalant but failing terribly as his voice went up an octave or two. “Yeah the web fluid that you wrote down right there,” she said pointing to the lab page he didn’t cover up “ is this for your Stark internship its cool loser relax, you better not miss any more decathlon practices though for this.” Peter relaxed and put away his notes turning back to Michelle he said: “I’ll try my best not to.” The end of the period came quickly and the rest of the day flew by just as fast.


	2. The problem with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date

‘That was close’  Peter thought as he ran into an alley to change into his Spiderman suit shaking his head as he came to the realization that he had to be more careful of what he was doing in school. Most of Midtown High were smart but never paid much attention to things not school related, but Michelle was different, that is not to say she cared for Peter, but she always liked to know what was going on. Naturally thinking about girls as he swung from the buildings of the city he thought of Liz. ‘She looked so pretty today...well she looks pretty every day’ he smiled goofily under the mask grateful that no one could see his face. Peter wanted to ask her out on a date and get to know her more all he really knew about Liz was that she was the captain of the Academic Decathlon team and she was a senior not exactly the building blocks of a great relationship.

 

As the afternoon light settled around the city Peter got a little bored as it seemed as though criminals do take a break from crime every now and then. Content with just watching the city that never sleeps he spotted a familiar face in the crowd, it was Michelle she looked different from when he saw her at school. Her face had more makeup on than he ever saw her wear in her life, it didn’t change anything she still looked beautiful the makeup just enhanced her natural beauty. Her loose curls flowed down her back and her hair looked untouchably soft he wondered if she would ever let him touch it, probably not if he wanted to keep his fingers. Michelle was wearing a low cut black top and some jeans that showed off the frankly stunning curve of her ass. ‘ _Damn I didn’t know she looked like that_ ’  he saw her enter an Italian restaurant and was escorted to a table that sat an older woman that looked a lot like Michelle, ‘ _perhaps her mothe_ r?’ he contemplated. Caught up in watching her he failed to realize that Karen was trying to get his attention. “Peter” Karen intoned again “your heart rate is elevated and you are non-responsive calling Tony Stark” he could hear a ringing sound in his ears and he exclaimed “Karen no please cancel the call I’m fine see? I’m responding” but it was too late and Peter could already hear Tony Stark’s voice patching through the phone line. “Kid what’s wrong your distress signals are through the roof” he sounded concerned which warmed Peter’s heart but also really embarrassed him.

“It’s nothing just saw someone I know from school” trying his hardest to be smooth.

“Right” Tony replied with a slightly skeptical tone of voice “well this person from your school is it that bully Flash or that pretty girl Liz?” Peter looked taken aback and his tone turned accusatory “How did you know about them?” he thought no one knew about them other than Ned and the kids that laugh when Flash yells ‘Penis Parker’. “Well I wouldn’t say I’m keeping tabs on you, but that’s exactly what I’m doing gotta make sure you’re being safe kid, Pepper would kill me not to mention May. I don’t want that on my conscious” he shot back like he had the right to be invading Peter’s privacy. Peter was upset on the other hand though it was rare he got to speak to Mr.Stark  “How did you get Pepper to do out with you?” trying and failing to be aloof with his question although he felt he missed the mark.

 

“Aha, so it is about that Liz girl I’m impressed Peter, a senior, always go for older women they are the most experienced.”

“No Mr.Stark I just want to ask Liz out and I need more advice”

“Listen, kid for your generation everything is digital nowadays so just send her a text saying ‘hey Liz want to grab dinner and a movie’ and go from there” Peter can practically hear the shrug Mr. Stark was giving him.

“ I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“Sure it is if she says no which she won’t you just pick yourself back up and go find another girl.”

 

They talked a little more about how to treat a girl in the 21st-century and Mr. Stark was surprisingly helpful for a guy that only had one successful relationship. Although he was getting good advice Peter had to end the conversation because it was getting late even for his patrols and he had to get back to Aunt May. He scaled down the siding of the building and quickly changed into his regular clothes. He left the alley as casually as possible when he heard a voice said “Peter?” confusingly. He turned quickly and saw Michelle with her mother at the end of the block and as he had no reason to be in this neighborhood he took the easy way out and pretended he couldn’t hear her. When he got home he arrived home he saw a missed call from Michelle and one new voicemail.

**“Hey, um, you were out on Austin and 72nd right? ’Cause I thought I saw you. You look like you were in a real hurry. You good?”** He felt bad for ignoring her but as he didn’t have a valid excuse and she thought all his excuses are lame it was better to pretend that he wasn’t there all. Sitting on his bed Peter started a new message to Liz ‘ _hey are free tomorrow after school?_ If so  do you maybe want to go out to dinner?’ He waited anxiously for a response and worried that may be taking advice from a former Playboy wasn’t the smartest idea. Peter’s phone vibrated with a new message ‘ _yeah I’m free what restaurant do you have in mind?_ ’ He quickly typed back ‘ _There’s a nice Italian place on Austin and 72nd called Bellissimo, is dinner at 8 pm ok for you?’_ His phone chirped back less than a minute later Peter smiled and laid flat on his bed heart pounded he read those four words over and over that night and by the time morning came around all he could think was Liz replying ‘I would love to.’

 

* * *

  


   Peter was floating on a cloud he couldn’t believe that Liz, a senior decided that yes Peter Parker was someone she wanted to go out with. He couldn’t pay attention in any class and he could feel Michelle staring at him weirdly but he was too happy to care about looking strange. At lunch, Ned and he were talking about their weekend plans when he asked if he wanted him to go over to Peter’s tonight. Peter proudly told Ned that he had a date tonight with Liz.

“No way dude how did you get her to say yes?’ Ned said incredulously.

“I just asked her and she said yes” he replied back excitedly.

“Where are you taking her?”

“Someplace called Bellissimo it’s an Italian restaurant downtown.”

Peter and Ned continued to fangirl over Peter’s date tonight when a third voice interjected: “what are you losers talking about?” Michelle sat down next to Peter and pulled out another book. Ned opened his mouth to say something but Peter elbowed him in the stomach to shut up. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t want Michelle to know about the date. She gave him a searching look and seems to find her answer she shrugged and went back to her book.

   As soon as the school day ended Peter made his way as quickly as he could to his apartment. He was excited about his date and since he had three hours before he had to meet Liz at the restaurant he decided to go on an evening patrol since he wouldn’t be able to do it later tonight. He quickly changed into his suit and went through his bedroom window and went on to survey the city for any trouble. Peter heard the tinkling sound of breaking glass and followed it to a parking lot. Peter observed the man that was breaking into the car gathering his voice he said: “didn’t your parents teach you not to take things that are not yours?” The thief turned around crowbar raised but Peter quickly webbed him to the adjacent wall. Had Karen call the police and went on with his patrol. Again nothing much is going on in New York except for two more car robberies.   _‘Why do people even steal cars in New York then there’s a reason why we have the subway system’_  he thought,  glancing at his watch e swore lightly realizing the time and booked it back to his apartment to get changed. He climbed stealthily through the window praying that Aunt May wasn’t home. He rushed putting on his date clothes taking time to briefly glance at the mirror he wore a dark blue T-shirt that May said made his eyes look good and dark washed jeans with his white converse, grabbing his wallet he made his way downtown.

 

* * *

 

   Peter looked around and spotted Liz near the front entrance of the restaurant she looks pretty. She wore a bright yellow dress that flowed and settled lightly around her mid thigh revealing soft flawless looking skin. She greeted him with a kiss on his cheek and he could feel his face heating up. “Peter you look great and you right on time” she joked with a hint of surprise in her voice. They went into the restaurant and were quickly seated. Looking over the menu Peter felt a little nervous and he was finally on a date with the girl he’s been crushing on since freshman year. He looked up and saw Liz smiling softly at him and was struck again with how pretty she is. They made small talk for a while but it was a little awkward as they had little in common. The waiter came and saved Peter from becoming desperate and asking inane questions about her he already knew the answer to, they gave him their order and sat in silence for a while.

 

“Peter,” Liz said softly “I’m glad you asked me out today.”

“Really?” he was shocked he thought he was doing terrible for a first date

“Well yeah, I don’t have many guy friends they usually want to go on real dates which are annoying because its like they don't understand I’m a lesbian.”

Peter felt his brain short circuit “A lesbian?” he croaked out.

“Yeah guys don’t really do it for me I really like girls”

_‘Me too’_ Peter thought sadly.

Looking at Peter’s face when Liz realized that he didn’t know “Oh Peter I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression when I said I would love to go out with you I thought you just meant as friends. I thought you knew that I am not interested in guys.”

“It is ok,” he said trying to feel lighthearted.

Dinner quickly ended after that and Peter paid the bill, Liz apologized and Peter said sorry if he made her feel uncomfortable. She gave him a parting kiss on the cheek and gone was the glow that her touch gave Peter, they parted ways and Peter went off into the night.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating every Monday. Bold text is from Peter Parker's phone during the actual homecoming movie, italics are texts/thoughts.


	3. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading the story kudos literally keep me alive. I wrote this chapter to Beyonce's album 4.

Michelle sat in her room sketching half-heartedly her mind replaying the conversation she heard today between loser #1 and Ned. Those nerds couldn’t keep a secret if their life depended on it which made her more determined to find out what Peter was hiding. She couldn’t explain it, it was more than a burning curiosity if she admitted it to herself it was a little bit obsessive. Looking down at her paper she clearly recognized the outline of Peter’s smile that she had been sketching yeah definitely obsessive she thought. Michelle threw her pencil across the room as if the distance between her and the offending object would lessen her desire to draw Peter in any shape and form. 

   Her phone pinged on the nightstand next to the bed she wondered who could be texting her this late as admittedly Michelle didn’t have many friends. 

_ Hey MJ you busy?? _ There was only one person she allowed to call her MJ outside of her family and they were already sleeping so it had to be Liz. Another notification popped up  _ ‘Tonight was soooo awkward Peter the one on Academic Decathlon team asked me out.’ _

Michelle shot up in her bed, her heart beating rapidly, Peter liked Liz?  _ ‘Of course, he did’ _  she thought bitterly Liz was the epitome of everything Michelle wasn’t. Liz was perky, fun to be around, and beautiful in every way possible. Another text tone interrupted Michelle’s thoughts  _ ‘MJ are you up I need advice I don’t want this to get in the way of the team’ _ -Liz

She took a steadying breath and replied ‘well how did the date go?’

_ ‘It was fine until I put my foot in my mouth and assumed it was a friendship thing’ _ \- Liz.

_ ‘Friendship???’ _ Michelle questioned. Liz’s words of confirmation that she thought of Peter as nothing more than as a friend comforted Michelle immensely although she didn’t feel ready to dive into why that made her feel better.

_ ‘Michelle I am a lesbian have been all my life and will be to the day I die’ _ Liz typed back. Michelle could almost feel the deadpan expression that Liz was giving her through the phone and she felt embarrassed it seemed her observational skills still needed some fine-tuning.

_ ‘Sorry I didn’t know’ _ -Michelle.

_ ‘Really? It’s not like I shout it from the rooftops, I just thought it was really obvious, it gets annoying after a while to come out repeatedly to people. Anyways I need advice I don’t want this to get awkward and affect our performance’ _ -Liz.

_ ‘Why would it?’ _ -Michelle.

_ ‘I know you like Peter even if you haven’t admitted it to yourself yet so I don’t need this to be a weird love triangle’ _ -Liz.

Michelle’s breath hitched as she read and reread Liz's latest texts her first instinct was to deny it she didn’t like Peter she liked mysteries and Peter was definitely the biggest mystery she had encountered in a while. Instead of replying to Liz she really didn’t want to argue about why the older girl’s assumption was completely and utterly wrong, she called Peter. Every time she called him she got his voicemail and she expected this time to be no different. Michelle was surprised when she heard his voice come through the phone, he sounded sad and she wondered why ‘well maybe because he found out his dream girl likes girls too.’ She snapped out her head when she heard Peter call out her name with increasing annoyance in his voice. “MJ” Michelle blurted out.

HIs voice was full of confusion as he repeated “MJ?” Michelle swallowed and tried to inject confidence into her voice when she said: “my friends call me MJ.”

   “When did we become friends?”

“Well I heard about the night you were having and seriously Peter you really didn’t Liz was into girls? It was pretty obvious now that you look at it she and Cindy seem pretty close” she decided to leave out the part where she also didn’t know. “Ugh, you heard about that? What did Liz say? Does she hate me now? I really can’t believe I just assumed her sexuality.” he kept babbling about how he was sorry and she had to cut him off. “Peter chill Liz is fine she just said it was a little weird, but she’s fine, trust me you weren’t able to creep her out any more than usual.”

“She said I creep her out?” Michelle could almost hear the pout and accompanying sad expression on his face, she rushed to assure him “I meant you’re different that’s all” she didn’t want him to think that she thought anything bad about him. “Different how?” he definitely had a cautious tone to his inquiry. Michelle smirked to herself she liked knowing she was keeping him on his toes no one could ever say she was boring that’s for sure. “Just different Parker it’s a good thing sets you apart from the other white boys in school.”

   After Peter felt that Michelle...MJ… he reminded himself had stopped embarrassing him they talked for a long time. He learned a lot about her, her favorite color is burgundy, both her parents were doctors they didn’t really understand her desire to be a journalist but they supported it for the most, and she wanted to change the world. Michelle didn’t want world peace too unrealistic for one person to achieve alone but she wanted to make an impact, what’s the point of being here on earth if you are not here to change things for the better. Michelle actually knew a lot of what Peter told her which should’ve shocked her but she  _ had _ been watching Peter for awhile not because she was obsessed with him or cared in any shape or form he was just...hiding something...yes she’s a journalist at heart that’s all. 

“Peter” she called out tiredly to stop him from explaining the plot of the third Star Wars movie and how it had been integral in the foundation of the series. “Peter it's 2:47 AM I’m not sure about you but I have to get up at 7 for school tomorrow.” 

“MJ?” he questioned.

“Yes,” she stifled a yawn behind her hand.

“Do you maybe want to catch a ride with me to school tomorrow?”

Michelle was now wide awake was this the next step in friendship? It’s not like she hadn’t had friends before but she had to admit she was a little rusty in this department. She smiled and told him “Yeah that’s fine I’ll text you the address ‘night.”

“Goodnight MJ.”

As she laid in bed the only thing going through Michelle's head was ‘ _ fuck I’m in deep _ .’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to you for reading will update next week.


	4. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ tries something new and its something Peter likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.collegefashion.net/inspiration/zendaya-style/ the outfit MJ had on its the one with the green skirt and belly chain of course

The sun rose at exactly 6:57 AM the next day Peter noted. He watched as the sun broke the horizon, a new day for the people of Queens new opportunities and for Peter today was an opportunity to show MJ he could be cool.  After she hung up on him he tried to get some sleep but he was wound too tight. He was excited and worried and nauseated that he was going to mess this up he didn’t even know what this was, it was too soon after Liz to really be into someone else he knew logically but sometimes you had to say fuck logic and go with what you feel. Peter heard Aunt May puttering around in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes wafting in under his door. He went to the kitchen “Aunt May I promised a friend a ride today do you mind going to pick them up?” he asked as sweetly as he could.

“Peter you always know Ned is welcomed here you don’t have to ask” she replied over her shoulder scrapping a slightly burned pancake into a plate. He grimaced and steeled himself “It's not Ned its MJ”.

Aunt May slowly turned around with a smile on her face “A girl???? Oh, my baby is growing up come here.”

 

He succumbed to her kisses and her pinching his cheeks until they turned red, she let go and turned off the stove. As they both sat down to eat Aunt May wanted to know more about MJ. 

Peter didn’t know where to start “Well she’s an activist, she’s read more books than anyone else at Midtown, she wants to be a journalist, wicked smart, in my year at school, on the decathlon team,....and she’s beautiful” he mumbled the last part under his breath, not really wanting Aunt May to hear. Aunt May stopped eating and looked him in the eye “Beautiful?” she sensed that this was no ordinary crush that Peter had developed and she was slightly worried he could get hurt. She put on a brave face and said “Well now I definitely want to meet her c’mon up! Let's go.”

 

Peter and Aunt May chatted on the way to Michelle’s house, as they pulled up Peter’s first thought was ‘this is no place for spiderman’ there were no high rise buildings just ordinary two-story houses in a cookie cutter neighborhood. Every house looked the same it was eerie like going to Number 4 Privet Drive in the Harry Potter Universe, no wonder she wants to be different. Michelle sat on the front steps of what he assumed was her house it would be just like her to keep him guessing. She had her hair in a bun and wore a white crop top sweater, a green skirt that clung to every part of her and stopped right above her knees, a pair of Adidas, and if he squinted he could see a glint of metal adorning her stomach a belly chain. “Peter” Aunt May scolded “go open the door for her”

  
  


He rushed outside to greet her “Hey MJ you look good... I mean you look great um...you look really pretty.” he stuttered out.  _ Smooth Parker real smooth _

“And therefore I have value?” she questioned arching an eyebrow to look down at him.

“What no that’s not what I meant.”

She cut off his rambling “relax you look really pretty too” Michelle flashed him a radiant smile and he swore the world got a little brighter.

They stood there for a while in silence until Aunt May lightly honked the car horn, rolling down the window she said: “guys we are going to be late if you don’t hurry up”.

  
  


MJ’s words rang in Peter’s head ‘ _ You look really pretty too’  _ he didn’t get the chance to reply to that they just sat next to each other in the car a little awkwardly as Aunt May seemed to give her the third degree about her life.

 

Michelle tried to pay attention to what was going on in English but her heart wasn’t in it, it was focused on the boy sitting next to her She felt stupid for dressing up for school it wasn’t for Peter at all she didn’t need a boys attention or approval to show that she was worth something but still having that appreciation made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t want to be his stupid girlfriend or anything she just wanted to hold his hand, kiss him, fuck a little, and hear about his day but she didn’t want to be his stupid girlfriend or anything. 

 

“Michelle...Michelle….Michelle Jones!” she was broken out of her thoughts by the teacher’s shrill voice and murderous glare “would you like to inform the class on what the next assignment is?”

 

“Not particularly”

 

She narrowed her eyes “for the next two weeks I want you guys to write about superheroes whether they are our friends or do they attract more danger, automatic A- if you are able to interview any of them”.

* * *

  
  


As they sat down to lunch MJ said “ you know the only reason she is assigning this is that she wants to fuck Captain America right?

Peter choked on his drink “I don’t think that’s the reason why it’s a good way to test out your journalism skills” he shrugged.

Her head shot up and she looked at Peter with such an intense expression as if analyzing him. “You still have that internship right”

“Well yeah and?”

She rolled her eyes “You can get me an interview with Tony Stark right?” he didn’t think it was a question.

“I don’t know MJ he’s a pretty busy person I don’t think he wants high schoolers bothering him”

“Peter look I don’t want to interview him not really I want to talk to T’Challa, but I guess the white man will have to do”

Ned interjected suddenly “Peter knows the King”

She laughed “Like how Peter knows Spiderman?”

He felt his face burn he hoped everyone had forgotten about that moment ugh Ned and his big mouth.

“Well they will be in town for next week for the U.N conference I would kill for that interview” she sighed “it will never happen though”

She had such a wistful look on her face that Peter wanted desperately to make her happy “ I actually do know the King if you want I can set up a meeting”

She turned to him and smiled one of her rare smiles that filled people with warmth and made him feel like he was able to do anything. Then she did something she had never done before she hugged him he was in a state of bliss until he realized ‘ _ oh fuck how am I going to do this _ ?’

 

* * *

  
  


At the end of the school day, Peter reluctantly called Tony.

“What’s up underoos?”

He cringed at the nickname, it reminded him of how young he was and it made the question he wanted to ask a thousand times harder.

“I need a favor from you”

“A favor? Please don’t tell me you did something to the suit.”

“What? No, it's something personal”

“Peter, I thought you already got the sex talk”

Peter couldn’t tell if he was joking or not his tone was hard to decipher, but he answered anyways “Yes Aunt May gave it to me when I was 13, but that’s not the point here. You’re friends with King T’Challa, and he’s coming to New York this week right?”

“Ouch am I not enough for you, you want an upgrade in mentors now?”

“No look so we have a project in school and it would mean a lot to MJ if she could talk to the King for a while.”

“If I do this you have to do something for me.”

“Anything”

“Well the King is coming with the Princess and she hasn’t really left Wakanda to see much of the States I need you to keep her company while they are here for the conference.”

“Done,” he said relieved watching a child couldn’t be that hard.

“Great you guys should have a lot to talk about she’s really into designing, she’s not the type to believe if it’s not broke don’t fix it”

He thought it was strange that a child would have that mindset but who was he to judge Wakanda was probably as advanced as they said they were.

“Come over on Friday to meet them and bring your girlfriend with you.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Whatever you say underoos.”

They ended their call and Peter felt ecstatic. He had a interview set up for MJ and he knew that it would please her hopefully putting him in her good graces. What could possibly go wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone reading this spotty update this time because well I'm studying for the MCAT and taking 5 classes doesn't leave a lot of free time. Love the kudos and I appreciate the comments they keep me going.


	5. A misadventure

A lot, apparently a lot could go wrong. He should’ve known this would happen he had terrible luck. What could possibly go wrong? Ugh, it was like he invited trouble into his life and it is all his fault. His only job was to watch the princess, show her around, and most importantly don’t lose her. Unfortunately, that mission was doomed from the start.

Ok so yeah it was his fault for not asking how old she was, he just assumed he would be dealing with a child and Mr.Stark didn’t say anything else. Looking at her now he realized that she was _definitely_ not a child. She was stunning, with dark brown skin that had a slight glow to it, her hair was in braids in a high bun on her head. She was slightly taller than him and decked out in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a multi-print bomber jacket. The Princess looked great, she looked him over with a small smile on her lips, then for some reason, she seemed to be laughing. Now, this wasn’t the first time a girl laughed at him, far from it, but she didn’t particularly have a reason to. He felt something hard hit him in the shoulder.

 

“Ow, that hurts” he looked up to find MJ giving him a sickeningly sweet smile he honestly forgot she was with him at the Avenger’s home base when the Wakandan royalty arrived. With an air of innocence, she said: “If you’re done staring I’m sure Princess Shuri would like a tour of the place.” Crap he was definitely in trouble, they may not be dating but Peter felt like he broke an unspoken rule and by the look on Mr.Stark’s face, it wasn’t going to be pretty. He smiled sheepishly at her “right if you follow me, Princess I’ll show you some of the labs, I hear you created the King’s suit.” That was apparently the right thing to say as the Princess lit up and followed Peter down one of the hallways.

 

Michelle looked down the hallway sadly while Princess Shuri laughed at whatever stupid thing that Peter was saying. “Mhm” she turned around to see the King looking at her expectedly, she flushed lightly forgetting that she was here for an interview and not to watch Peter with another girl. Although it looked like Peter had a type first Liz and now Princess Shuri, well now it at least felt like she had a chance with him.

 

MJ composed herself and addressed the King “Thank you for meeting with me King T’Challa.”

 

“It is my pleasure, if your aim is to change the world then journalism is the best short-term weapon there is.”

 

Michelle was pleased to hear that “So let us get down to business. First thing why has Wakanda kept itself secret all these years?”

 

“Well that was a mistake that we are trying to undo, our hiding hasn’t helped anyone except ourselves, we are not a fearful nation and itis time we started acting like it.”

 

“How do you purpose to help others now that you feel that you are in the position to do that?”

 

“My sister Shuri is actually the answer for that, she spearheads the Wakandan International Outreach Center in the science and technology department while Nakia does the social outreach. The first one is located in Oakland and we are opening a second location in New York in a 2 weeks time, you and your partner should come.”

 

“Partner?”

 

“Yes, the young man that is showing my sister around as we speak.”

 

“Oh Peter is not my partner, he’s just a friend, he interns for Mr.Stark.”

 

“Must be one hell of an intern to ask for such a favor, I don’t usually do interviews but Tony said this meant a lot to the boy.”

 

She hummed noncommittally and turned to her notes to figure out what to ask next.

 

“....and this is where Mr.Stark has been working on some really cool nano-tech for his suit.”

 

“Ah finally, all that metal is not good for the environment, it has better healing abilities anyways.”

 

“Healing?” he replied interestedly.

 

“Yes, I use it for my brother’s suit it also has this feature where it can absorb kinetic energy and redistribute it during combat.”

 

“Wow that is amazing it must really come in handy.”

 

“I can design one for you if you want,” she said nonchalantly.

 

“What would I need it for?” he tried to keep his composure she couldn’t possibly know about him being Spiderman.

Princess Shuri gave him a weird look “For your suit, of course, you are the guy in tights that calls himself Spider-boy yes?”

 

“I mean they are not tights its spandex” yeah like that was any better, he shook his head “how did you know.”

 

“My brother doesn’t trust my safety to just anyone even in a secure facility like this, plus you fought alongside him when he was tracking the man that killed our father” she stated like Peter should have known these things.

 

“Right that makes sense” he watched her examine the various designs on the wall and damn she looked just as good from the back. He cleared his throat feeling his face warm “So how do you like New York so far?”

 

She turned to face him “I haven’t gotten to see much of it yet, I want to see Times Square, The Natural History Museum, and I want to eat so many different foods, I’m hoping I will be allowed out.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you be?”

 

She gave him an exasperated look “The U.N Conference is tomorrow and according to my brother my safety is the utmost importance so we shall see.”

 

“What about your guards?”

 

“They will be too busy watching T’Challa and Nakia.”

 

“Well if you want I can show you around a bit.”

 

Shuri smiled at him “Truly? There are so many things I want to try like those over-priced beverages people keep talking about.”

 

“You mean Starbucks?” he laughed.

 

“Yes that’s it a Starbucks, will your girlfriend be joining us?”

 

“Girlfriend I don’t… have one well at least not at the moment.”

 

“Pretty girl in the business outfit that is interviewing T’Challa right now.”

“Oh MJ is not my girlfriend I don’t think I’m exactly her type.”

 

Shuri made a noise of frustration “Please tell me you are not serious, that girl has it bad, not exactly sure why though” she said looking him up and down.

 

“Hey!!”

 

Shuri just smiled and continued to poke at the lab. “Can we go now I think I’ve seen enough the place.”

 

“Yeah I just need to get MJ and we can go where ever you want princess.”

  


They walked to the parlor where they left MJ and King T’Challa who seemed to be wrapping up their interview. Peter greeted the King once again and turned to Michelle “Shuri and I were going to head out to explore some of the sights and I was hoping you would join us?”

 

She looked at herself “I don’t think I’m dressed right to be a tourist in Manhattan.”

 

Shuri laughed “Nonsense you look beautiful isn’t that right Peter?”

 

Peter felt himself blush “Yeah you look amazing” turning away quickly so MJ wouldn’t see how much she affected him.

 

“Alright let's go then, be good brother don’t get into fights while I’m gone”

 

“I’ll try not too,” he said drily.

 

* * *

 

They stepped out of the subway at 42nd St. “I never want to do that again,” Shuri said.

 

MJ laughed “Well you did say you wanted to travel the way that we travel in the city and this is the way New Yorkers do it.”

 

“It is so dirty though did you not see the rats.”

 

Peter shrugged “Its pretty standard though.”

 

“Ah, I miss Wakanda already.”

 

Peter and MJ showed Shuri around Manhattan, Peter figured that since she was an engineer she would enjoy the Empire State building.

 

It was slightly expensive to pay for the 3 of them but Peter didn’t really mind he really wanted to show them the view from up here.“This is mildly impressive 102 floors you said? Oh look, Michelle, you can see all of Manhattan from here it is truly beautiful.”

 

Michelle snorted “Its beautiful until the smell of garbage hits you.”

 

Shuri wrinkled her nose “Very true you really should come to Wakanda especially you Michelle it is beautiful.”

 

She smiled “Its a date.”

 

Shuri laughed “Don’t say that Peter would get jealous.”

 

Peter blush “Why...would...I..get..jealous?” he stammered.

 

Shuri smiled slyly “Oh no reason. Shouldn’t we be heading back soon?”

 

Peter checked his watch “ Yeah we really should be I have patr… I mean things to do tonight.”

 

The group descended from the building and made their way further into the city towards Stark tower in Midtown. They cut through a neighborhood Peter wasn’t entirely familiar with, “Hey guys I’m all down for exploration, but I think we made a wrong turn somewhere.”

 

Michelle laughed and dismissed Peter’s worry with a wave of her hand “Chill out man Manhattan is pretty safe compared to places like the Bronx.”

 

“I don’t know MJ I think we should turn around it's not safe and it is getting dark.”

 

“What’s with you? It’s still light out you’re are being paranoid.”

 

“Me paranoid? Coming from the woman who thinks all types of government regulations are set into place to control people like puppets.”

  
“Newsflash Peter the government is trying to control us and they are doing it starting with the abortion laws. The only reason they are being put into place is that white women are not reproducing at a fast enough rate to repopulate the white population. Did you know that 60% of abortions that occur happen to white fetuses? They are trying to stop white people from getting them and to stop white people they must ban it for all women. Now you tell me that I am being paranoid when the government is literally trying to steal my rights away.” She brushed past him to walk further down the street with Shuri hot on her heels trying to calm her down. She turned to apologize to _Shuri_ for her outburst when a loud bang jolted her from her thoughts. MJ ducked out of instinct and when she looked up she saw quickly Peter clutching his stomach with a darkening stain of blood. They rushed to Peter before he fully collapsed, the stain of blood quickly becoming a pool. He smiled weakly at her and while coughing up blood he said: “Told you it wasn’t safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update love you all for reading. Still studying for the MCAT but I had to take time out to de-stress so here's chapter 5. Next chapter is a sex scene.


End file.
